Something Crazy
by Bligy
Summary: Fed up with being pushed around, Syo decides to take things into his own hands.
1. Something Crazy

Title: Something Crazy  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Fed up with being pushed around, Syo decides to take things into his own hands.  
Rating: NC17  
Genre: PWP  
Pairings: Satsuki/Natsuki/Syo

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

Natsuki was intrigued… very intrigued. When his, normally embarrassed and ranting, roommate saw fit to nab him, toss him on the bed and handcuff him to the headboard, Natsuki hadn't thought twice about allowing the action.

Of 'course' he would. Syo taking dominance in bed? It was everything he'd ever imagined!

"Syo-chaaaaan, you're so cute when you try to be dominant!" Natsuki cooed, and was met by a series of garbled gibberish.

"Syo-chan, Syo-chaaan," Syo muttered to himself. "Cuuuute… bite me!"

"I may if you come close enough," Natsuki said, smiling cheerfully.

"Don't get any ideas! It's 'my' turn!" Syo stated with a snarl, finger pointing down at his face accusingly.

"Of course! I would never 'dream' of interrupting your coming of age!" Natsuki cheered before taking the finger between his lips and sucking on it for a second, going even further and biting on just the tip.

"Ah…" Syo panted, a soft blush rising on his cheeks.

"Mmm… weren't you in the process of something, Syo-chan?" Natsuki reminded as he passed another few licks on the black nail-polish covered appendage.

"RIGHT!" Syo snarled, poking his chest a few times, growling. "Stop trying to control me!"

"Control? Dear, cute, Syo-chan, I think you've gotten the wrong idea…!" Natsuki cooed, enjoying the flush on Syo's face and the accusatory, if silly, tone that his beloved took with him.

"You're always chasing me, you're always putting me in different outfits, you're always bullying me into situations I don't want to be in!" Syo ranted, even as he stripped off his uniform in a most alluring manner, his jacket flying off, followed swiftly by his shirt. Somehow, the boy still managed to keep his hat on, though. "And you're always trying to take my hat off!"

"Because Syo-chan is so cute without the hat!" Natsuki attempted, but was stopped with Syo's 'Don't Fuck With the Hat' look, and leaned back with a sigh. "I swear, that hat garners more affection than me in most cases."

Syo coughed briefly, and Natsuki turned around just in time to see Syo lose the pants and undergarments all at once. Quite suddenly, his whining, beautiful roommate had retained his full attention again, regardless of hat.

"Are you going to ride me, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked, not embarrassed in the slightest at his sudden shortness of breath. Anyone who could look at Syo naked and not lose their composure deserved a medal.

"Do you ever shut up?" Syo snapped irritably, grabbing the lubrication off of his night table before squirming back to the bed. "And yes, I do."

"Oh…" Natsuki sighed dreamily, wishing that he had his hands to held Syo when they got started. Syo made such beautiful noises when they took this position, often times Natsuki's favourite noises, and the best expressions, and even better, Natsuki got to see them all from this wonderful position. However, if he wasn't helping, it was unlikely Syo was going to push himself.

"Don't 'oh' at me, damnit! There's a reason I don't ride you!" Syo snapped, blushing profusely, even as he leaned forward and took Natsuki into his mouth, bobbing his head mildly and sucking like only Syo was capable of.

Arching his back only slightly at the abrupt heat and pressure surrounding just the head of his manhood, he felt a shudder of relief squirm down his spine. Yes! This is… this was heaven, it always was.

"Hey, Natsuki," Syo snarled, kissing the tip of his cock once before reaching up and snatching off his glasses.

Satsuki growled down at the midget currently in the midst of sucking him off, for once unsure on how to react to the situation. True, his hands were bound – that would need to go away, and soon – but Syo appeared to be doing his damndest, sucking him and using his hands to the best of his advantage.

"Wanna fuck my face now, bitch?" Syo snapped, shoving the glasses back on Satsuki's face.

"Syo-chaaaaan!" Natsuki whined as Syo had left him in a most uncompromising position, balanced just above his body, one of his legs tracing oh-so-teasingly against his erection, making him squirm.

Syo growled, mounting his hips and biting the side of his neck, sucking on it like a leech.

"Ah! More, Syo-chan!" Natsuki cried, wishing that he had his hands so that he could bruise those hips he loved so well with the imprint of his fingertips.

Syo muttered a few more things to himself, and despite being so close to his ears, the words were still utterly unintelligible. Reaching up again, Syo removed Natsuki's glasses with a vicious look in his bright blue eyes.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, you damn pest!" Satsuki bellowed at him, although his breath was stolen from his body as Syo impaled himself, the small body taking him in all at once, it seemed. Satsuki's voice went from its deep timbers into an unflattering moan, the muscles that he'd been flexing to break through those damned handcuffs turning to uncompromising jelly.

"I'm proving that you two aren't the only ones that are allowed to have control!" Syo growled, jerking his hips roughly a few times, squeezing his muscles oh-so-delightfully around his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

"Fucking… midget!" Satsuki snarled, arms flexed once more to break through the chain… which was a futile mission as Syo slapped the glasses back on his nose and Natsuki took over again, letting out a breathy 'oh' as he did so. "Syo-chan… so tight… so… perfect."

"That's right… call my name!" Syo challenged, moving slower, teasingly, twisting his hips and pulling off until 'just' the tip of Natsuki's manhood was encased within him. Natsuki let out a cry, wishing desperately that he had his hands to grab onto those slim hips and fuck Syo mercilessly, until his preciously adorable little Syo-chan was begging and pleading in his arms.

Natsuki was stunned when a sudden sharp impact hit his cheek, and he blinked in astonishment. "Did you just hit me?" Natsuki asked, his surprise showing obviously in his tone.

"Damn right! You don't get to boss me around, or 'picture' bossing me around when 'I'm' the one in control!" Syo demanded.

"My cute little Syo-chan… you're so sexy when you take control… ah!" Natsuki cried as Syo removed himself completely. "N-not… fair! Oh, Syo-chan, please!"

"Gah! I can't even get you to 'beg', because you do it already, but you don't understand that I just want… I want a little bit of control over how you two treat me!" Syo grumbled in frustration. "But I can't even get that while we're… oh, God… I'm…"

Syo proceeded to flush a deep, deep crimson, his hand covering his mouth as though astonished and amazed at his own brazen actions.

"I can't believe I…" Syo gasped, attempting to get off the bed, but in his flurry, he ended up knocking off Natsuki's glasses, too horrified with his actions to really comprehend the direness of the situation.

"Oi, midget!" Satsuki snarled, his arms flexing harshly, snapping the handcuffs before Syo could do something sneaky and stupid again.

"Oh, shit!" Syo screeched, attempting to back off, but getting caught before he was more than a few steps.

"'Oh, shit', indeed!" Satsuki muttered as he threw Syo onto the bed, flipped him onto his stomach, shoved his hands above his head and entered him in a few short movements.

"AH!" Syo wailed, his voice filling the room beautifully, like a concert that Satsuki had yet to think of.

"I'm going to make you sob before I'm done with you," Satsuki promised, trapping Syo's hands above his hands with one of his hands, using the other to reach down to twist a nipple harshly.

"S-Sat…ah!" Syo screamed again as Satsuki adjusted his thrusting, starting in a punishing rhythm that he was pleased to see Syo's body not just rocking against, but full-on thrusting with him. "L-let… let my hands go?"

Satsuki howled in amusement, biting down on Syo's neck, marking the area with his teeth in a brutal move he was sure was going to leave the bruise of a lifetime.

"You think, after handcuffing me and attempting to take away my free will, I'm going to give you 'anything'?" Satsuki whispered cruelly, adjusting his thrusts so that they were missing the boy's prostrate, making Syo squirm and gasp, his voice crying softly in the room.

A strangled moan howled out of the younger boy's mouth when Satsuki twisted his other nipple briefly, before reaching up and placing his fingers in Syo's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded, never pausing in his punishment of the midget's ass, ever unrelenting in his subjugation of the blond haired idiot. Syo managed a few half-headed pulls on his finger before his panting took over and he half-collapsed on the bed. It was only Satsuki's hand on his stomach, and further down to encircle the boy's cock to prevent an orgasm that he hadn't 'allowed'.

"Ah… Satsuki! Please… please!" Syo begged, his body shuddering on the edge, but without any stimulation to either his prostrate or his erection, he was damned to non-completion.

The boy's piteous cries were music to Satsuki's ears and he licked the rim of Syo's ear. He laved at the flesh there, teasing it between his teeth and absolutely adoring the sobbing gasps of his prey.

"Are you sorry?" he asked into Syo's ear, and Syo sobbed again, his body literally quivering. Satsuki bit down on the lobe harshly, further falling in love with Syo's high cry.

"I-I am… I'm… I'm sorry!" Syo called, probably willing to do or say 'anything' Satsuki wanted at this point.

"And you'll never do it again?" Satsuki demanded, adjusting his thrusts once more so that he was hitting Syo's prostrate dead on. The blond's body started shaking violently, his hands twisting desperately in Satsuki's sweaty grasp.

"Please, please! Please! Please, Satsuki! I… I need to… c-c…ah!" Syo cried out as Satsuki stroked his cock briefly, nearly driving the other boy into orgasm, before yanking on his balls and sending him back down to earth. "NO! PLEASE!"

"Tell me, Syo… tell me that you'll never do it again," Satsuki prodded further, thrusting faster and squeezing harder with his hand, making sure that there was 'no' way that Syo would be escaping from this promise.

"I PROMISE! I PROMISE YOU FUCKING BASTARD, NOW LET ME COME!" Syo hollered, jerking in his arms with what was probably the last of his strength. Satsuki almost purred with amusement – making Syo bend to his will was always one of his favourite activities. Such passion, such a blazing need to 'prove' himself, it fed to his artists' soul and made him want to wrench as many noises as he could out of Syo's body. Although neither he nor his good-side would admit it, Syo's cries were the inspiration for more than one song.

"Good boy," Satsuki praised, kissing Syo's temple and stroking the shuddering teen's cock to completion.

"YES! FUCK YES!" Syo screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice breaking harshly at the end. Satsuki couldn't help but feel pride at the sound, sure that Syo would be unable to sing for at least a few days with the volume of that cry.

Still, it took another few thrusts before he met his end, taking a few seconds to mark Syo's other shoulder one last time as his orgasm ripped through him.

Once they were both collapsed on the bed, his softening cock still buried within Syo's unresisting ass, he couldn't help but wonder if Syo deserved worse than this for his transgressions.

A smirk blossomed on his face as he thought of a few wonderful possibilities, grinning maniacally as Syo's unconscious form shuddered in his arms, probably aware on some subconscious level that Satsuki was planning something very… interesting for their next meeting.


	2. Something Crazier

**Title:** Something Crazier  
**Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama  
**Summary:** {Direct Sequel to Something Crazy; Mild Prequel to For the Love Of… and Challenge Accepted} The second cold war is finally coming to a close, Syo deciding to forgive Natsuki 'and' Satsuki for their harsh treatment. While Syo is planning the seduction of a lifetime, Natsuki is coming to the slow realization that he might not be the only person in his mind.  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Genre:** Porn With Plot XP  
**Pairings:** Satsuki/Natsuki/Syo

**Author's Note:** I had an anonymous request for a sequel to Something Crazy, so here you go! There's going to be one more after this!

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

It was a few days after the whole 'control' debacle, and Syo's pride was finally returning to a regular size, no longer swollen from the horrid beating it had taken at Satsuki's hands. His huffing attitude, pouting faces and overall sulking were winding to a close, and he was about ready to get pounded into the mattress again.

So Satsuki wasn't going to let him control their sex life? Yeah… that was a surprise.

Blowing his bangs out of his eyes with a sigh, he opened the door to his closet and looked through his clothes, thinking of the best way he could crack the ice that he'd made over the past seventy two hours.

He'd already had to re-paint his nails after ripping all the tape he'd laid down to separate their lives, so that meant that he should probably go with something… nicer, or classier, or maybe pretty—oh, no.

OH COME ON! Even his brain was turning against him!

Still… if this was an apology…

…

Natsuki drifted in a cloud of confusion. Syo-chan was furiously angry at him, for reasons he was unable to conceive. He'd been walking around with handcuffs attached to his wrists for a day and a half (until people seemed to realize that they weren't just really awesome bracelets, at which point Hyuya-sensei awkwardly removed them), and to make matters worse…

He sucked in a breath as the way he moved light rubbed against his manhood, and he paused until he pain ebbed slightly.

Just what the heck 'happened' that night?

All he could recall was being chained to the headboard, having his beautiful little Syo-chan throw a tantrum (as normal), and then… Syo removed himself from the bed… and… and…?

'Something' must have happened after that, but it was like there was this great cavern in his mind.

Rubbing his temples, he thought back, trying to think of any other occasions such as this, and was mildly alarmed when a number of them came to being.

"Hey, Shinomiya-san… are you okay?" Otoya asked after class one day, when Natsuki lingered around the classrooms – it wasn't like Syo was going to take the ban off their room anytime soon, the last time he'd seen the blond boy (other than sleeping), Syo had cast him the most evil 'Death Glare' Natsuki had ever seen.

"I-I think so…" Natsuki commented, his headache rising the more he tried to think of those odd blank spots.

"Is everything okay with you and Syo-kun?" Otoya pressed, his gentle smile and concerned words inspiring the need to glomp, but Natsuki's head was hurting far too much to embrace his base urges at the moment.

Natsuki frowned, remembering that odd video from few months ago, the one that everyone claimed he was so astounding in… but…

"Otoya-kun… there was something on television I was on, wasn't there?" Natsuki asked, his face twisted in absolute confusion.

"A-ah! Right! That time at the HAYATO concert! You were 'really' amazing!" Otoya cheered, and Natsuki thought back to that day.

There were a lot of blank spots.

"Do you… do you have a copy of it?" Natsuki asked, turning to Otoya with determination in his eyes. Maybe watching the video could fill some of these spots?

"Eh… I don't think so, but I'm sure I could find it on the internet…?" Otoya offered, and Natsuki offered him a tight smile, nodding as little as possible so as to not irritate his headache.

…

Syo finished the last touches in the mirror and scowled at himself.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he stated as he strapped the Mary Janes over his white and black striped thigh-highs.

"I… I can't believe I'm doing this…" he said again, looking at himself with the wig… and the make up… and the dress… and… and…

His face turned crimson and he splashed the mirror with water, fleeing from his reflection in desperation.

Natsuki had brought this dress for him 'years' ago. It proved how much life hated him that he could still wear it… and how stealthy Natsuki was that the stupid thing was still in his closet, even though he could have sworn that he'd ripped it to shreds.

Now… he took a deep breath.

This 'was' an apology, and given that it wasn't 'just' to Natsuki (who would probably have been pleased with just a naked-Syo and a 'sorry'), he would need something bigger. Denying Satsuki this long meant that he'd probably have to be on crutches for the next few days, so he'd need to make sure to take care that he wouldn't get hurt… and that worked to his favour.

The shorter Satsuki had to wait for Syo to get his shit together, the faster they could start fucking and the happier Satsuki would be in the end… not to mention that Natsuki probably wouldn't mind it, either.

…

Natsuki sat in one of the many boy's bathrooms in the school, far in the practice rooms, where no one was right now. It was nearing curfew, and even if he left now, he'd probably be late. Syo was probably concerned, even if they weren't talking.

Still… this wasn't something he could just leave anymore.

That video, the glasses… his personality, what he'd almost done to Haru-chan.

"What's going on?" he asked his reflection, gently taking hold of his glasses and pushing them slightly down his nose, so that he was looking at himself not through the glass.

"Hello, Natsuki," his mouth said in a voice that was his, but not his, and his eyes widened.

"H-hello?" he answered back, astonished.

The voice chuckled, and Natsuki felt a shiver run down his spine.

Something told him he was about to get 'all' the answers he could ever ask for, and perhaps a few more that he didn't.

…

Syo was getting impatient. He'd been ready for an hour or two now, as in, trying not to come ready for an hour or two. He blushed again at the predicament that he'd gotten himself in to – hands tied in front of his body with a pair of wrist-to-elbow gloves that Satsuki favoured, and a particularly uncomfortable buzzing feeling in his hind.

Okay… perhaps uncomfortable was the wrong word. It was only uncomfortable when he didn't allow the plastic device to hit his prostrate, as he'd already almost come about three times, and with his arms the way they were, there was absolutely 'no' way he was going to be able to put a ring on himself.

"Oh, foresight… where were you when I got myself into this?" Syo bemoaned, shifting and sighing as the dildo came in contact with his prostrate again.

He was sitting on his bed, legs splayed nicely with the skirt arranged around his stocking-clad thighs, exposing a line of thigh there that he knew would be tempting to them both.

"Come on, bastard… where are you?" he sighed, gasping and jerking his hips on the dildo once more, trying not to drive himself too crazy, but also not wanting to make it painful, either.

He looked at the clock and noted that it was well after curfew. His frown deepened and his worry started rising twelve fold. Did Satsuki get out, or something?

He was so intent on the clock and worrying his bottom lip, that the opening of their dorm room door nearly startled him to death.

He grit his teeth, about to give Natsuki a piece of his mind, but then took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. This was supposed to be seduction. He could ream Natsuki out later.

"N-Natsuki…" he called in his softest, most girlish voice.

…

His head was splitting, the pain like lightning as he made it back to his dorm room, pausing outside with his head in his hands.

He'd talked to his 'other self' for nearly an hour and a half, but there were still plenty of pockets in his memories to discuss. They'd gone over a few recent things, a few 'really' old things, and even the concept of Syo, and how Syo knew about 'everything' and had been keeping him 'safe' over the past few years.

It was nearly inconceivable, but it wasn't like he could deny the absolute proof that was his own reflection talking completely independently of his own mind.

He shuddered at the memory, but steeled himself in reality. This was happening, and he would need to deal with it, if not for himself, than for Syo-chan.

Standing up, he opened the door, pleased that the headache seemed to be receding.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of tape, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Had Syo finally forgiven him for what happened that night?

"N-Natsuki…" Syo called in a voice that would have made him hard in a second, if being hard didn't hurt so horrifically at the moment, as it was, his cock attempted to rise, but was sorely punished for its efforts.

Hissing in pain, he turned to see something that made him hard regardless of pain.

Syo was spread back on the bed, long blond wig surrounding his cute face, eyes wide and pleading, lips open and just 'begging' to be filled. Syo's arms were laced from elbow to wrist in one of the long cuffs that he couldn't recall purchasing, although… with recent evidence, and also the pleased feeling coming from the back of his mind, he supposed that that made a bit more sense.

His most precious person's body was covered – barely – in a lacy, frilly version of Alice's dress, his pale, smooth (he'd shaved!), legs encased in black and white stockings, the garter he was wearing was barely visible through the froth of the petticoats, leaving the flash of thigh to make his stomach tighten and his resolve crumble.

When Syo knew that he had Natsuki's undivided attention, the little minx spread his legs, revealing the pair of Mary Janes that went with the costume on his feet, and also giving Natsuki a view of the vibrator buried inside a place he would sell his soul to enter.

He knew his jaw was on the ground, he knew that his body was screaming in pain, and he knew that he'd deal with all the pain in the world if it meant seeing Syo like this for the rest of his life.

Words couldn't express his feelings, so he stumbled forward, his hands fluttering over the picture of perfection before him.

"C-can… I…?" Natsuki asked, his hands twitching more.

"No pictures," Syo's eyes narrowed.

"A-ah…" Natsuki gasped, wishing that wasn't the case, as he would hardly be able to indulge his beautiful partner properly at the moment, and while he doubted the memories of this moment would ever fade, he still wished that there was more tangible proof.

"I've been waiting for you," Syo said, his voice returning to the high, breathy quality it had held before Natsuki had hinted towards his camera. "It feels so good… but you feel better. Can you make me feel better?"

Was it possible to love somebody too much? Was it possible for one's heart to implode out of sheer improbable happiness? Natsuki could feel his other half in his head, now that the headache was ebbing, and the other side of his personality was just as thrown, but three times as hungry for it.

Natsuki took a breath and listened to the voice in his head, the one telling him that, just because they couldn't fuck him, didn't mean that they couldn't play with him.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded mentally to… er… himself, he supposed?

"Don't worry, Alice-chan… I'll make sure that your trip down the rabbit hole is enjoyable," Natsuki promised, wishing that he knew where his pair of bunny-ears went, but he had a feeling that he'd put them on Syo and they'd been torn apart. Mores the pity.

'I wouldn't wear fucking bunny ears, anyway,' the voice in his head stated, and it was testament to how used to this he was becoming that Natsuki didn't even flinch.

Taking one final look at Syo's perfection, he moved in to touch it. His hands pushed aside the skirt and Syo spread his legs again, obviously expecting Natsuki to just move in for the kill… and wouldn't he love to?

"Syo-chan…" Natsuki whispered, kissing the boy's stock-clad knee, feeling the tremors moving through Syo's body. He moved up, gently tugging the top of the stocking down and kissing the flesh there, disconnecting the garter in the process. "Syo-chan tastes so good."

"Ah!" Syo gasped as Natsuki kissed his cock lightly, and then made a garbled moaning noise as Natsuki licked him from base to tip, gently nuzzling the organ before taking it into his mouth. "N-Natsuki!"

Pleased that Syo was already so far gone, Natsuki used his free hand to grab the vibrator in his beloved's rear, gently thrusting it in and out of Syo's well-stretched ass.

He pulled off Syo's cock for a second to just watch the plastic object push in and out of that tight, wet heat.

Fuck… how he wished he could be inside that right now.

"Na-Natsuki! Please!" Syo begged, tears in his eyes as he struggled against the bonds he'd put himself into.

The voice in his head was 'very' pleased, almost purring against his mind, wishing that he could fuck the boy silly, or mark him, or just make him writhe.

Sharing in the sentiment, Natsuki reattached himself to Syo's erection, playing with the spongy head for a few seconds before moving down.

While he was nothing compared to his lover at giving head, he'd like to think that he was good enough to drive Syo insane if he tried hard enough, and sure enough, Syo was desperately attempting to buck into his mouth while grinding against the vibrator in his ass soon enough.

The boy was so far gone that all he seemed capable of was calling out Natsuki's name breathlessly on repeat, over and over again in different inflections.

Syo was thrashing so badly that the wig was falling off, the fake hair turning into a massive rat's nest that would take just shy of forever to brush out – he might be better off just getting a different one – but it was worth it for the ultimate pleasure that was on Syo's face.

"So close! Please, I want you inside me!" Syo begged, and Natsuki flinched at the very idea. No… not for all of Syo's promises in the world would he enter his beloved at the moment. "PLEASE!"

Natsuki felt horrible, denying Syo like this, but a quick maneuver with his tongue and the proper application of the vibrator had Syo coming like a fountain regardless, the thick, ropey shots entering his mouth to be swallowed greedily. He removed the vibrator before it became too much, although his darker half was encouraging leaving it inside, torturing the other boy with it until he cried. Natsuki didn't wish to do that when he couldn't go through with the torture, feeling it unfair to all involved.

"So beautiful," Natsuki praised, crawling up the bed and snatching the wig, tossing it off somewhere in the room. He ran his hands through Syo's short hair, tilting the boy's head up so he could kiss him, allowing Syo to pull back far before he was done. The boy had a petulant look to his tired face.

"Why didn't you fuck me?" Syo asked, sulky, but satisfied.

"I wanted to taste you," Natsuki said, not entirely sure why he didn't just tell Syo the truth… perhaps it was due to his darker side's impulse, saying that he had 'plans', and as much as Natsuki was mildly afraid of said darker half, he was also curious to see what those plans contained.

"Hn," Syo mumbled, curling into Natsuki's body, trying to place his leg between Natsuki's.

"Ah, no," Natsuki said, steering the leg so that it was over both of his and Natsuki's stomach was resting against Syo's crotch.

"Are you sure… you didn't… come…?" Syo asked, even as the boy was slipping into unconsciousness.

"I'll be fine," Natsuki promised, kissing Syo's forehead and holding the smaller boy tightly.


	3. A Crazy Interlude

**Title:** A Crazy Interlude  
**Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama  
**Summary:** {Direct Sequel to Something Crazy and Something Crazier; Mild Prequel to For the Love Of… and Challenge Accepted} Natsuki is coming to terms with his body and mind with the addition of a mirror in his room, to allow conversations and… other activities with his darker half.  
**Rating:** Hard R  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Satsuki/Natsuki/Syo

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

The idea had been in their head for awhile, or rather, Natsuki had been thinking of it and Satsuki had been curious, prodding him and wondering if he was serious.

Eventually, he got around to setting up a mirror in his room. Syo's eye had twitched for a few days, the offending ornament pissing him off to no end.

"Why is that in here?" Syo grumbled, looking cross and put-out, as he had since that day that he'd dressed up for them.

"It's for an experiment," Natsuki had told his precious lover, his eyes glinting with promise that had made Syo glow red and run away, although Natsuki's genitals still weren't quite feeling up to the task of fucking the younger boy silly.

In fact, it was partly for this reason that Natsuki had set up the mirror in the first place.

"Ah… Sa-chan?" Natsuki asked his reflection, lowering his glasses just slightly.

"Call me that again and suicide will very likely be in your future," Satsuki stated, to which Natsuki merely blinked.

"Why did you obtain these piercings?" Natsuki continued.

Since the night of the resolution to the whole 'control issue'… er… issue that Syo had had, it had been another few weeks. While is penis was healing quickly, Syo was getting displeased at the fact that, not only had actual intercourse not taken place in a month, but his precious lover had been denied one of his favourite activities – giving head – and considering that that activity just happened to also coincide with one of Natsuki's favourite activities…

"The piercings are part of my plan," Satsuki explained… like that explained everything.

"What plan?"

"The complete domination of Syo Kurusu," Satsuki provided, his lips twisting into a particularly evil looking smile.

"But Syo-chan is so cute the way he is!" Natsuki objected.

"And Syo-chan will be even cuter when he's howling for mercy, each nudge of our cock sending bolts of lighting up his spine as five piercings trail across his prostrate," Satsuki said, his eyes seemingly misty at the very idea.

Natsuki had to admit… despite not particularly liking the idea of 'completely dominating' Syo, he 'did' like the idea of Syo begging to be fucked by 'him', simply because he offered something others could not.

It was no secret that they occasionally took other partners, but Natsuki had never really considered the idea that he might 'lose' Syo before now. His stomach bottomed a bit and his resolve steeled, stroked, no doubt, by Satsuki.

"I thought that you weren't fond of Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked his reflection curiously.

"The boy's voice holds a choir, his body the orchestra, and his ass is the closest to heaven I'll reach," Satsuki explained with a shrug.

Again, Natsuki couldn't have said it better himself.

"How long until we're healed enough that we can…?" Natsuki asked. Before he realized what was happening, his pants were undone.

He watched in fascination as his body moved without his direct acknowledgement, shuffling down his pants and boxers, opening up the bottom few buttons of his shirt until his mostly-healed cock was bared to the world.

The piercings, bar-bells, trailing on the underside of his cock were still surprising to see, as was the bar at the tip, jutting out like it was just begging to be used.

"Well… the Prince is already healed," Satsuki said, and Natsuki couldn't hold back a slight moan when his hands pulled on the head of his penis, stimulating nerves he'd never felt before. "Mmm… I didn't expect that to feel this good."

"A—ah!" Natsuki agreed as his hand stroked over the head of his cock once more. "Feels really good."

Satsuki's smirk held a world of promise, and Natsuki couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by it. He'd never been intimidated by a lover the way he felt intimidated by himself. Truly, he was a twisted being.

"These, however," Satsuki purred, stroking over the ladder-piercings, or frenum piercings on the underside of his cock, "Will probably take another few days."

"H-how long do they normally take?" Natsuki said, shivering at the new sensation that touching the already-very-sensitive part of his anatomy was bringing about.

"Months," Satsuki responded. "In most cases, close to six."

"Six months?" Natsuki gasped, his hand tightening a little too much on his cock, but even that added pressure just made his hips rise in eager anticipation. "I think that Syo-chan would abandon us!"

"Come now, do you really think that I'd allow us that long? I've been concentrating our body's efforts on that area for the past three weeks. I can't imagine it being much longer," Satsuki explained.

"You… can concentrate our body's efforts?" Natsuki asked, attempting to focus as Satsuki continued stroking him.

"I am the physical, mental and emotional embodiment of your subconscious," Satsuki stated, staring at him as though he was a lot more stupid than Natsuki gave himself credit for.

"R-right, ah!" Natsuki gasped as Satsuki stroked him 'just' so. Satsuki's hand on his cock just seemed to 'know' where to go, it was like someone else mastburbating him with his own hand – awkward.

"W-what are you doing!" Syo demanded as he burst into the room, startling Natsuki so badly that he nearly dropped his glasses, but 'that' would been… awkward, well, 'more' awkward.

"S-Syo-chan!" Natuski muttered, fumbling with his glasses at the same time he was attempting to shove his, still hard, still aching, still fucking 'throbbing' dick, back in his pants.

"OI! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE IN—oh woah!" Syo exclaimed, obviously catching sight of the pierced flesh. "What did you DO!"

Natsuki, in his mild horror at ruining his subconscious' intentions, fumbled again with his glasses and they fell off entirely.

Instantly, Satsuki had Syo pinned down against the bed, his mostly-healed cock grinding against Syo's slightly-bared stomach.

"You'll find out precisely what I've done in three days," Satsuki whispered his threatening promise directly into Syo's ear.

As Satsuki was pulling back, his feisty little lover grabbed him, yanking him roughly so that they were eye-to-eye. "What did you do to Natsuki?" Syo demanded, eyes hard.

"I said, midget, that you'll find out in three fucking days," Satsuki snarled, grabbing Syo's hair and pulling hard enough that the petite boy let out a whimpering sound.

"What h-happens in there days?" Syo demanded, wincing against the pull.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be sobbing in pain and begging for more," Satsuki purred.

"You promise, you fucking prick?" Syo asked. His voice had only the slightest hint of a tremor to it.

"Tell me, Syo, have I 'ever' let you out of a good reaming?" Satsuki jibed, nipping at Syo's bottom lip as he yanked harder.

Syo moaned, his back arching in an effort to lessen the pain.

"I only wish I were able to do so now…" Satsuki admitted, stroking his hand down Syo's body, making the teen's skin quiver with each deceivingly gentle touch.

"So do I…" Syo agreed, and Satsuki was reminded once more of why he fucking loved the stupid midget in his grasp.

Even yanking hard enough that he was almost scalping the idiot, Syo still arched into his touches, still called for his lips, asked him to fuck him to the point of tears and more. Fuck… his beautiful little bitch, there was no one else in the world that could make his cock as hard as Syo fucking Kurusu.

It killed him to pull back, let go and stuff himself back in his pants. He grabbed the glasses off the ground, turning to Syo to give him one last look over.

"Natsuki was trying to fix his own glasses… he knows, doesn't he?" Syo said, his voice and eyes crystal clear as they stared into his soul.

Satsuki said nothing, knowing that his smirk would be answer enough.


	4. Craziness Concluded

**Title:** Craziness Concluded  
**Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama  
**Summary:** {Direct Sequel to Something Crazy, Something Crazier and A Crazy Interlude; Mild Prequel to For the Love Of… and Challenge Accepted} The promised interlude of Satsuki and Syo arrives, with Satsuki doing everything he can to torment and Syo proving, once more, that just because he's taking it, doesn't mean that he's going to do so lying down.  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Pairings:** Satsuki(Natsuki)/Syo

**Author's Note:** Dearest beloved anonymous reviewer who requested a sequel... well, turns out you get three. This is the conclusion of 'Something Crazy', although I've also written 'For the Love Of...', 'Challenge Accepted' and now 'Training', which are also indirect sequels XP. Enjoy and thank you all for reading!

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

….

The anticipation for this day was like ocean spray in the air, stinging and biting and making his skin damn near crawl off his bones. How did he know it was today? Well, because it had been two fucking weeks since Satsuki had pinned him to that bed and promised him the fucking of his lifetime.

Why two weeks? Hell if Syo knew; maybe to torture him, maybe to torture 'them', or maybe just because Satsuki was the biggest motherfucker this side of 'ever'.

Natsuki nudged him at lunch that day, the smile on his face slightly pinched around his eyes as he scanned down Syo's body. "Tonight."

Syo's eyes had gone wide, his mouth dry, his fingers numb. Masato had inquired for his health, Otoya had offered him some water, but Syo's world was entirely lingering on whether he should be preparing his own ass or whether Satsuki would consider that cheating.

He would have asked, but Satsuki had probably commanded Natsuki to tell him in a public place, just to make him uncomfortable and to make questions impossible. As it was, he was completely hard, red in the face and had 'everyone's' attention.

"Are you okay, Syo-kun?" Haruka asked him and Syo worked on not swallowing his tongue.

Fuck… even 'Haruka' noticed.

"I-I-I-I-I'll be fine!" Syo said, waving his hands wildly, grabbing his books to shove them over his crotch and bolting from the table.

He took the rest of the day off school.

That. Mother. Fucker.

…

Natsuki couldn't help his flush at Syo's face, those wide, expressive blue eyes staring at him with over a month's pent-up lust, the questions, the answers, the 'everything' he saw in those eyes. Syo's lip, bitten between teeth to quell any sounds, was the most tempting thing Natsuki had seen in his life.

It was only Satsuki's iron control of their body in this moment that kept Natsuki from taking Syo on the cafeteria table.

'And this is the reason I wanted you to tell him in a public place,' Satsuki stated in his mind, and Natsuki both agreed and disagreed.

'But I want him now,' Natsuki whined, though was met with silence from his other half.

When Syo got up and ran, Satsuki's influence was like a hand on his shoulder, holding him down.

"Is Syo-kun okay, Shinomiya-san? What did you say to him?" Otoya asked him, his eyes looking after his roommate, obvious concern there.

'Watch that one,' Satsuki warned, even as Natsuki waved him away.

Otoya was as harmless as Haruka when it came down to it. To be honest, if Natsuki were to name any possible challenge for Syo's affections, it would be Ren. Only the eldest boy in their group stood a chance at being dominant enough for Syo's tastes.

"I'm not sure, I was merely trying to tell him that I'd like to speak to him tonight," Natsuki informed them, nudging his glasses up his nose to keep Satsuki firmly in place.

"That's an odd reaction to have," Ren commented, leaning forward with his chin rested delicately on his hand. The look in his eye, the raised eyebrow, the smirk… Natsuki felt his own dominance rising. Ren knew 'exactly' what was going on.

From the slight cough and shift from Masato, he figured that he and Syo weren't the only ones in the school breaking the 'no romance' rule.

"Especially for Syo-kun! Usually he'd get angry, not run away…" Haruka commented, and Satsuki chortled in his head.

'If only she knew…'

…

"Shinomiya," someone called to Natsuki as he was just about to leave classes for the day.

"Ah… Jinguji-sama! What can I do for you?" Natsuki said, as polite as possible with the idea of Syo being back in their rooms, working himself into a frenzy about this entire business.

"Syo didn't show up for classes after lunch," Ren informed him with that look in his eye again.

"Is that so?" Natsuki said, and the two shared a moment.

"I understand that the situation here makes such things complicated, but if you were ever to be interested…" Ren suggested, and Natsuki felt his eyes widen in the slightest.

"I don't know that we would be entirely compatible," Natsuki stated, referring to their dual dominance in bed. Natsuki had, of course, submitted to his dearest Syo in the past, and would occasionally if the situation was correct, but he wasn't entirely sure what Satsuki would have to say about Ren.

'He looks tasty.'

Yeah, something like that.

"I'm sure we could work something out," Ren shrugged, a graceful sigh escaping him as he slipped past Natsuki and joined up with his roommate, who was staring at him suspiciously.

"Good evening, Masato-sama, Ren-sama," Natsuki bowed slightly to them.

"Will we be seeing you at dinner tonight?" Masato asked.

"Ah…" Natsuki thought about the next few hours and his lips twisted into a most delicious smirk. "I'm afraid we'll be far too busy with alternate activities."

Masato nodded. "Then we will see you tomorrow for lunch."

Natsuki privately agreed, waving to them as he took off to the dorms.

"What did you say to him?" he heard Masato demand of Ren.

"Oh… merely extended an invitation," Ren waved off.

"…Idiot," Masato muttered, although even Natsuki heard the thread of interest in his voice.

Well, perhaps there was something to this idea, after all.

…

So… Syo had showered… three times. He'd prepared and then showered again so his body was loose, but not lubricated. He'd driven himself to the edge of orgasm about five times with thoughts alone… and maybe with the aid of a few toys, but 'damnit'!

Taking a deep breath, he slipped over to his bed and sat there for a minute, his ass tingling pleasantly and his body shivering in anticipation.

His eyes roved over to the clock, seeing that it was almost half an hour after classes were to be out. Usually Natsuki only took a few minutes to get back. Maybe he was talking to someone?

Oh, fuck… don't let him bring other people in here!

Panicking, he dashed over to his dresser, attempting to sift through it to find clothes.

He 'knew' he shouldn't have decided to wait naked!

Just as he was about to put on a shirt, the door was pushed open slowly to reveal Natsuki, no, make that Satsuki, standing there, glasses in hand.

"You won't be needing that," Satsuki stated, placing his glasses on the top of the dresser as he grabbed Syo's shirt from his numb fingers and tossed it away.

Syo gulped, nodding against his will as Satsuki guided him back to his bed with disturbing delicacy.

Satsuki pushed him back, Syo falling with a shiver as Satsuki stared down at him, observing his body like he might his next victim to find all his delicate, breakable pieces.

Syo's breath picked up as Satsuki's eyes lingered on his nether regions and he felt his cheeks heat as his cock started to rise slowly.

"So well conditioned," Satsuki praised, and Syo felt his blush blaze. He tried to turn away, but it was worthless, Satsuki's eyes were too hypnotizing. "Spread your legs."

Syo gulped and did as he was told. He knew his anus was red from when he'd prepared it before. He only hoped that it was what Satsuki had wanted.

Satsuki said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow. He placed his first knee on the bed, the slight indent in the mattress feeling like the beginning tremors of an earthquake, his body shuddering and his breath coming quicker.

The dominating man's hand on his ankle, spreading his leg wider, felt like burning coals against his skin and his eyes rolled back into his head, his back arching.

"Beautiful…" Satsuki whispered, and Syo whimpered, wishing that his lover would just get on with it, and yet, hoping that he took his fucking time.

God, Satsuki was such a mind-raping fucktard!

"Do you want me to move faster?" Satsuki asked, and Syo jerked his head to the side as the words were 'breathed' over his cock. He felt the cry escape his lips, anticipation making him harder than Satsuki's words. "Answer me."

"I-I don't know," Syo admitted, his fists closing in the mattress as Satsuki's every breath caused his cock to jump, his muscles to twitch and his entire frame to clench in horrible, aching 'want'.

"Hmm…" Satsuki purred, and Syo groaned when his lips barely touched the head of his cock and he felt like he was going to come from that alone.

Satsuki's smirk was all-consuming as Syo finally opened his eyes again, staring down his body to where Satsuki's finger was slowly, agonizingly, tracing up his ankle, to his knee, and into his crotch, tracing a line down the underside of his cock, over his balls, and then inserting itself to the first knuckle, dry, into his ass.

"AH!" Syo gasped, the feeling so fucking overwhelming with the desert he'd been in for the past two weeks. When one got used to their lover fucking them at 'every' possible moment, it became torture to have to go without it for a day, let alone over a month.

Suddenly, the finger was gone and Syo groaned at its loss. He didn't exactly want the dry appendage in him, that hurt, but he still wanted it fucking in him already! Goddamnit, Satsuki!

"Getting impatient yet?" Satsuki asked, and Syo growled in his throat. "Suck my fingers."

It was the finger that had been inside him moments ago, but Syo wasn't all that bothered. He took the finger into his mouth desperately, getting it drenched with his saliva and then doing the same to the other two that were slowly guided into his body.

"Your mouth will forever be a temptation to me," Satsuki told him and Syo licked his lips, remembering how much he loved the taste of Natsuki's cock and wishing that Satsuki would just yank down his fucking pants so Syo could suck him off and fuck himself on his cock with spit alone.

Shit…

He had to close his eyes, nearly biting down on his fist as Satsuki inserted his fingers, all three at once, into his body.

Syo spread his legs wider for Satsuki, who slapped his thigh and derailed his thoughts instantly. For some reason, the slight sting of skin contacting skin had always made Syo's body respond and his mind go blank.

"Satsuki!" he called, and the other boy grinned down at him. Fucker.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Satsuki asked, and Syo nearly screamed in frustration.

"What… the HELL kind of question is THAT?" Syo bellowed, and hissed as Satsuki ran his fingers roughly against his prostrate, sending his mind fluttering down in ashes.

"Should I take that as a 'no', would you like to wait longer?" Satsuki threatened, licking a line up Syo's abdomen, which shuddered under the assault.

"You bastard, if you don't fuck me tonight, I'm going to go find Ren," Syo bit back. "I'm sure he'd LOVE a nice little submissive that actually 'enjoys' sucking on his cock, being denied and taking it up the ass 'whenever' he wants me to."

Satsuki snarled, his fingers twisting harshly before being yanked out. Syo let out a sobbing breath as Satsuki opened his pants, revealing a distinct lack of underwear, and pressed against his opening completely dry but for the slight amount of saliva that had been on his fingers.

Syo jerked in his arms, grabbing his jacket and yanking Satsuki so their eyes were level against each other, ignoring the threat of Satsuki's hips shoving forward a bit.

"You take a good long look at me, Shinomiya. If you fuck me to hurt me, you will 'never' see me again. I told you that the first time you did it, and I mean it just as much now as I did back then," Syo told him, his lips twisted and his blue eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare.

Satsuki stared down at him, his eyes flashing in hatred, respect and under it all was that dangerous line of unpredictability that made having sex with the bastard so goddamned exciting.

"And if I let you suck me first? Would that sooth your precious skin?" Satsuki hissed against his mouth.

"With those things in your cock? Not even slightly. Get the lube or get the fuck off my bed," Syo told him, placing a hand against Satsuki's chest and shoving him back with a jerk of his chin.

He didn't move, staying exactly as Satsuki had positioned him, legs open, cock still hard as a rock, with Satsuki's saliva drying on his stomach. While many lovers probably would have tried to cover themselves up, maybe even storm off, Syo knew better than that. Instead, he took his own fingers into his mouth, getting them good and wet and guiding them down to his entrance, licking a line down his other hand, which he used to grab hold of his cock.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm just gonna go on without you," Syo told him, shrugging as he guided his fingers into himself and moaned at the pleasant burn.

Satsuki looked like he was about ready to rip him to shreds, but Syo merely spread his legs a little wider, giving himself a smidgeon more room, and smirked up at his rougher lover.

"If you're not going to come back, do you just want to hand me one of my vibrators? The yellow one, maybe? I really like that one," Syo groaned, finding his prostrate and stroking his cock, spreading the precome to make it easier. "It kinda reminds me of your cock, although yours is hotter, and better… and… fuck…"

Syo's hips raised as he continued talking, his body longing for that cock once more, the vibrators not nearly enough to sate him. If he 'had' to, it would be enough to quell the heat, but… fucking Satsuki.

He looked up at his stubborn lover to see a flush on his cheeks, but his eyes were still glaring, still petulant at being directed.

"So you're going to make me get it myself?" Syo rolled his eyes, plucking out his fingers and licking off the index, which caused Satsuki to suck in a breath, and then leaned over the bed, making sure to bring one of his legs up so his body was on full display. "Hmm… I wonder if I used it recently?"

He heard movement and he saw Satsuki standing closer, his eyes staring into the drawer, perhaps looking at the vibrators, perhaps looking at Syo's ass, at the moment, he wasn't all that concerned. Still, he was a bit confused at the absence of his yellow vibrator, grabbing the large pink one instead. It was quite a bit larger than the yellow one and he cast another look back at Satsuki, wiggling the pink cock in his face.

"What do you think?" Syo asked, looking at the dildo and then back to Satsuki's pants, which were done up again – the fucker. "Well… I was going to compare, but—"

Yeah, that's about as far as he was able to push.

Satsuki had him shoved onto the bed, the pink vibrator halfway down his throat before he got out another syllable.

Syo moaned around the rubber, trying to get his hands out of Satsuki's grasp, but the other boy was faster, stronger, and had his wrists cuffed to the headboard within a second.

"Lube!" Syo yelled at Satsuki after he managed to spit the dildo out and motioned with his chin down to the drawer. "Use the lube or let me go."

"You are such a pushy bitch," Satsuki shook his head, the smirk on his face belaying the harshness of the words.

"And you're a sadistic fucker," Syo said, smiling up at him as he spread his legs for his lover. "You ready to fuck me yet?"

"I'm going to ring you for that," Satsuki told him and Syo shrugged one of his shoulders, having expected the ring from the get-go anyway.

"Bring it, but if you don't make me scream, beg and cry, Satsuki, I'm taking it out of 'your' ass," Syo told him. "Maybe I'll use that pink vibrator along with my own dick, do you think that it might get a few tears from you?"

Satsuki growled at him and Syo merely opened his mouth, relaxing his throat as Satsuki fed the plastic into him down to the fake testicles. Syo could feel tears in his eyes from the pressure, but he kept his eyes smiling regardless.

By the time Satsuki got back from the drawer, armed with lube and the aforementioned ring, Syo had the dildo out of his mouth and back down on the bed again.

"You better get a gag if you really want to keep my mouth shut," Syo told him, eyes bright and cackling.

Satsuki's lips twisted and a chuckle escaped him, his eyes taking on a dangerous quality, even as they softened around the edges. Syo smiled back at him, flicking his hair out of his eyes and holding onto the cuffs.

He pulled himself up, twisting himself around and pushing himself up onto his knees.

"C'mon and fuck me, already," Syo told him and Satsuki crawled onto the bed once more, fully clothed, leaning forward to bite Syo's shoulder, hard enough to leave marks. Syo shuddered, his hyper-aware body shivering under the slight pain.

He wasn't really prepared for the fingers to enter him again, this time slathered in lubrication, he'd expected Satsuki's cock, but he pressed back on them regardless.

"That's all the lube you're getting tonight," Satsuki told his lover, biting on his ear suckling on it as he lined himself up.

Syo didn't get a chance to even 'think' a response as Satsuki had barely removed his fingers before he entered him.

"Oh… oh fuck…" Syo panted as Satsuki's cock entered him for the first time with all the modifications. He didn't know what to think of that hard bead at the end, his body tightening completely unconsciously as the first barbell slid into him. "Gnh!"

"Mmm… tell me how it feels, Kurusu… you were so vocal just a minute ago," Satsuki whispered into his ear, twisting his nipple harshly as he shoved a few more inches of himself in.

Syo let out a howl of pain/pleasure as the lead piercing hit his prostrate, followed swiftly by the first and second barbell until he was quivering, unable to even think properly.

"Sing," Satsuki commanded, pulling out and then slamming back in brutally.

As requested, Syo screamed at the top of his lungs, the feeling so intense, so fucking 'different' from what he was used to, and yet…

"Oh fuck, again, please, please, please, Satsuki!" Syo begged as his lover stopped with just the head of his cock in his body.

"Begging," Satsuki counted off, reaching around Syo's body to stroke his cock rapidly for a few seconds, thrusting in and out of him all the while.

Syo screamed again, his entire body trembling in uncontrolled pleasure, the cuffs and Satsuki's hands on his chest being the only thing holding him up.

"Lean forward," Satsuki commanded, but Syo shook his head desperately, knowing that he'd come in a second if the bastard was allowed to thrust that deep into him. "Lean forward, now."

"N-no!" Syo cried out, then moaned in displeasure as Satsuki pulled out, grabbed him by the hair, yanked his hips back and up, and then shoved his face into the pillows.

"I control you tonight, midget, fight me and I'll make your life hell," Satsuki told Syo, entering him again in one smooth thrust, allowing him to reach deeper into Syo.

Almost instantly, Syo's knees liquefied and his body tried to collapse. Satsuki chuckled, grabbing onto Syo's hips so he could get the proper leverage to fuck the boy silly.

Within minutes, Syo's voice was thrashed, his screams bouncing off the wall, much like their bed. Syo couldn't even think properly, whether it was to control the muscles of his ass to provide pleasure for his partner, or to the fact that his nails were ripping the sheets beneath him, his teeth tearing into the pillows while his saliva drenched the pillowcase.

"HARDER!" Syo demanded and Satsuki didn't deny, reaching around him to place the ring on his cock as well as to stroke him rapidly, driving him though the goddamned wall. "YES! FUCK ME, YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

…

Satsuki grinned as Syo's cries continued, cursing him and loving him as his screams took on a new melody that he could only convey through the cries of a violin in his mind. The softness of the edges was a flute, the slip of his knees on the mattress was the clarinets and the groans he made the brass. Syo's pants were the percussion, the slap of their flesh the cymbals, crashing in the panting mess that was their love making.

"You are beautiful," Satsuki stated as his hips jerked forward, pressing their bodies together as he hissed to hold back his orgasm.

The squeezing of Syo's desperate, seeking muscles almost did him in, but he managed to prevent his climax. Nothing on earth would be able to stop him from passing out after this round, so he wanted to make sure that Syo was good and fucking sore by the end.

"W-w-w-w-why did you stop?" Syo whined, squeezing harder against him and looking back with tears running down his cheeks. "Keep going… please, Satsuki?"

Oh fuck…

Fuck…

Syo's eyes were huge with all those tears in them, his lips red from teeth chomping into them, his hair a fucking mess from where it had been pressed into the pillow. With Syo gaining a bit of control over his body, he was holding his ass aloft, bumping his body back onto his cock with what little maneuverability he had, his eyelids fluttering as the new additions to his body undoubtedly ran over Syo's prostrate.

"It feels… so good… I can't… I don't want you to stop. Don't stop?" Syo asked again. "I'll let you fuck my face to finish if you just let me come."

What in God's name had he done to deserve this boy in front of him? Nothing, not even protecting Natsuki, should have granted him the sex that this midget gave him so freely. His ass still squeezing as he moved the few inches he could gain, hissing as Syo's body opened and closed around him, almost vacuum sealing him in that tight heat, wishing he would never be forced to leave.

"We have the rest of our lives, Satsuki… just fuck me like you want, you can tie me up and leave me panting some other time," Syo reasoned, leaning forward again, placing his head on the crook of his elbow and looking back pleadingly.

Satsuki let out a breath, feeling the tingling in his spine that agreed with Syo's words, and he growled.

"You will be gagged the next time I fuck you," he told Syo, reaching around to take off the ring and shove back into Syo's body without mercy, driving them both to their ends within minutes.

…

Syo lay back on the bed, his body so sore that it felt like it was throbbing in time to some unknown song. He sighed shakily and ran his hand through Natsuki's drenched hair, adjusting the glasses on his love's face.

Since Satsuki had burst into their room earlier, the two of them had managed to fuck him at least five or six times, most of that with him tied down, at least two of them with the ring on to drive him goddamned crazy… but it wasn't like he hadn't invited it.

They were still in the last few weeks of classes, in fact, the whole final project thing was looming on the horizon. Apparently there was going to be some sort of beach retreat – a good thing, too, because his voice was fucked… again.

"Syo…Syo-chan…" Natsuki mumbled in his breath and Syo smiled, dragging Natsuki's head onto his chest, petting him again as he lay in complete contentment for the first time in his life.

He'd always been scared for when Natsuki found out about Satsuki, but this was… weird, it wasn't bad, it was just… different. With the way they were, it was almost like getting two lovers for the price of one, and given the fact that Syo could probably still go another round, that was a pretty good thing.

Grinning, he kissed Natsuki's head lightly, removing the glasses and kissing him again, just to make sure Satsuki didn't feel left out. Natsuki smiled in his sleep, turning and curling into his body, hugging him like a teddy bear.

Syo felt his eyelids flutter, exhaustion taking over – he'd ridden them the last round, and that 'always' took a lot out of him.

"G'night. I love you…" Syo told them, never feeling the words more than he had in that moment.


End file.
